


A Kind of Magic

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, lowkey BtVS tie-in too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Werewolf pregnancy was risky, particularly in men.  So Remus and Severus have reached out to an old acquaintance for a bit of international collaboration.





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> I gather Brits would more likely say "a sort of magic," but as the title comes from the song by the same name by Queen, I'm running with it. My apologies to anyone who finds it too jarring for this phrase to be said by either Remus or Severus.

Severus arranged the simple grey and white teapot, cups, and sugar bowl on the tray with the same precision he used to brew the most delicate of potions. When he set it down on the dining room table, Remus smiled up at him from the computer he’d been fiddling with.

“I still think a Floo is more efficient,” he muttered as he poured tea into both their cups, adding one lump of sugar to his and two to Remus’.

“Dude, I am not sticking my face in a fireplace, even if we had one.” Dean Winchester’s voice sounded tinny through the speaker.

Remus turned the laptop so that both of them would be in frame and Severus could see to whom they were speaking. Dean was dressed in his customary attire, a plaid shirt in shades of blue, purple, and pink, over a plain black tee-shirt. A bottle of beer was on the table next to him. Once again he was in that enviable library, the titles of only a couple large enough to be visible behind him.

Remus added, “Also, the Ministry is monitoring the Floo network, which is why we’re not connected. It’s a bit difficult to explain how dead men are using it, whether for calls or travel.”

Dean visibly shuddered. Severus couldn’t help but smirk at that. For someone who kept company with an angel and hunted things long extinct in England, the elder Winchester was decidedly squeamish about certain things. “Well, I know we can’t be traced in here. I don’t know if that makes the line secure on your end, though.”

“Believe me, we have taken adequate precautions,” Severus said. As if he would not have put up every ward possible that would not interfere with the necessary Muggle appliances. Then, getting to the point of the call, he continued, “Were you able to obtain the formula from the Men of Letters?” 

“Just the one to reverse the curse, which … well, a) it only works if you’ve never fed on a human heart and, no offense, Remus, but I don’t even want to know, and b) it was freakin’ brutal on the kid who ended up testing it out. We thought she’d died for a second.” Winchester frowned at the memory. “Probably not something to try on someone in your condition, Remus.”

“No, that does sound a bit risky.” Remus took a sip of his tea and shot Severus a look.

Severus noted that he’d respected Dean’s wishes in not addressing his first point. Then again, he simply did not like to speak of the time he’d spent ingratiating himself with the wolves for the Order. They had all had to do detestable things. “Agreed. That would be inadvisable.

“Sam’s got a line on something else, though,” Dean continued. “Some chatter about a potion to stop changing that this one guy brought back from Asia. We’ll send you the formula as soon as we have it. It might or might not prevent the kid changing, but as long as you can take it, it should make the whole … process safer.”

“That would be most appreciated,” Remus said.

“Yes, we would be indebted,” Severus agreed. The first two moons had been terrifying, but the pup was still small enough to be barely troubled by the change according to Ms. Granger. The risks would only increase as Remus’ pregnancy progressed.

“Dude, we still owe you for that one spell,“ Dean said. “Seriously, we’d have been screwed without it.”

“Perhaps, if we continue this collaboration, we should simply cease keeping score,” Severus offered. Not that he’d ever be able to completely ignore any imbalance that left him feeling in another’s debt. It was not a feeling he relished. Severus lifted his cup of tea and took a moment to savor the citrusy scent. Mr. Longbottom had been very helpful in obtaining herbs generally, but especially this latest batch of bergamot. The young man still should not touch a potion from across the room, but he was truly a master Herbalist. “At least, so long as you and your brother refrain from ending the world.”

The look on Winchester’s face as he sputtered was worthy of preservation, Severus thought. It managed to communicate so very many things at once: irritation, anger, and not a little shame. Provoking that look from him would never grow old. 

Shifting his attention to Remus, Winchester’s expression also underwent a transformation to something far rarer. His eyes softened and he seemed to shrink in on himself somewhat.

“What’s it like?” he asked. “I mean, if that’s not too personal.”

“Not at all,” Remus replied. “Though I’m not sure what, precisely, you are looking for.”

“I mean, I know some stuff would be different ‘cause … ‘cause. But, like, can you feel it moving around and stuff?”

Remus smiled and placed a hand over his still-flat abdomen. “Not yet. I believe that even for werewolves that is expected to start in the second trimester.”

“Oh.” Disappointment was written clearly on Dean’s face.

“Why do you ask? Are you and Castiel considering …?” Remus asked.

“We … haven’t exactly talked about it yet,” Dean admitted. “I mean, we definitely want kids. I practically raised Sam, so it’s not that part that worries me.”

“I believe you are in the good company of every person in possession of a uterus,” Severus said.

Remus had been skittish about this as well, though he had additional concerns that should not be troubling Winchester.

“That is most likely true,” Remus agreed with a fond smile that Severus couldn’t help but answer with one of his own. “I am hardly typical, however, Dean. You should probably speak with others who are not afflicted with lycanthropy.”

“Yeah.”

“ _And_ speak with Castiel,” Remus added. “Even aside from the biological matter, I could not have made the decision to do this without many, many conversations with Severus.”

Winchester squared his shoulders and nodded.

“Um, you haven’t heard anything about Rowena being back on your side of the Atlantic, have you?” Winchester asked, firmly leaving the prior subject behind.

“I am exceedingly glad to say we have not,” Severus replied. Ms. MacLeod had been a thorn in all their sides for far too long. He leaned forward in his chair. “Have you lost track of her again? And does she still have the _Book of the Damned_ in her possession?”

“Yeah and yeah.” Winchester ran his fingers through his hair. “Was actually kinda hoping she was off our side of the world.”

“That is understandable,” Remus said. “I hope you understand that we feel the same.”

Winchester chuckled. “Yeah, I bet. All right, this thing’s about out of charge. I’ll be in touch when Sammy gets that formula.”

“We look forward to it,” Remus said before pressing the button to end the call and shut off the camera. He then closed he laptop and set it aside before picking up his tea again. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose.

Without a word, Severus added a bit more hot tea to it. It was frustrating not to be able to use a simple warming charm, but not only might that be picked up by the Ministry’s Aurors, it would almost certainly fry Remus’ laptop.

“So, that sounds hopeful,” Remus said.

“If the formula is safe,” Severus cautioned. “If it contains aconite …”

“I know.” Remus laid a hand on Severus’ knee. 

Remus hadn’t been able to take his usual monthly potion since they’d started trying. Aconite was just too dangerous to a developing fetus.

“I know you will ensure we are both safe,” Remus added.

Severus nodded. He hoped he would be able to live up to that trust.

“And I know that you’re frustrated with the limitations on our ability to use magic.”

“I admit, I am envious of the Winchesters’ bunker,” Severus said. “How they manage to operate sophisticated electronics in a building so well-warded … I should like to study it someday.”

“Perhaps someday.” Remus nodded. “Meanwhile, I think we’re currently engaged in the best kind of magic.”

Severus smiled. Yes. This was, indeed, a kind of magic.


End file.
